Uhai
Background Uhai is a Black Fang member from Sacae and is one of the original members of the Black Fang, going under the nickname "The Soaring Hawk". As a Nomadic Trooper, he is the boss of the chapter where you recruit Fiora in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He's also extremely honorable: for example, he pretends to kidnap Lyn and use her as a hostage, but he then lets her go because he only wanted to prove himself as an honorable rival and make it clear by letting her go when he could have easily killed her. When Uhai dies, he acknowledges his death and defeat gracefully and gives the lords hints on where to locate the Dragons Gate. Lyn and Eliwood mourn him and say they wish they had met him in different circumstances. Uhai appears a morph in the last chapter, wielding a Rienfleche. It is likely that he is of the Djute tribe because he says that he is not from the Kutolah tribe, and the fact that Lyn does not recognize him other than his nomadic heritage suggests he is not of the Lorca tribe. He also shares a sprite from the Nomadic Trooper bosses in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi on the Sacae Route. Special conversations Eliwood vs Uhai Eliwood: I'm searching for my father. If you are determined to block our progress... Then you shall be moved!! Uhai: Do your worst! Hector vs Uhai Hector: ...Are you the one responsible for Leila's death? Uhai: ......And if I were? What would you do? Hector: I'm not entirely sure... But I do know that you would not draw another breath! Lyn vs Uhai Lyn: ...How can a proud man like you live as an assassin? Uhai: ...I sympathize with Brendan Reed's ideology. He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud... Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together... For me, the Black Fang was the first place... that felt like home. Lyn: "Felt"? Is that feeling gone? Uhai: The Black Fang has changed. Nergal sent that woman......But it's too late for me to change now. Lyn: Why? Talk to us, we may be able to help. Uhai: Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself! Guy vs Uhai Uhai: Oh... So, you're from Sacae, too, are you? Guy: I am Guy of the Kutolah! Uhai: Kutolah... The Ash Wolf, Dayan's tribe! They're said to be the strongest on the plains. But you're still a child. Do you fight like one? Guy: No! Uhai: Then show me. Come! Rath vs Uhai (Unused) Uhai: Oh... so you're from the plains? Rath:... I'm Rath of the Kutolah. Uhai: Kutolah... the "Silver Wolf"'s tribe. It's said they're the strongest on the plains... excellent. Rath of the Kutolah! Come without reserve, for I challenge you!! Boss Stats Level 7 Nomadic Trooper *HP: 33 *Strength: 15 *Skill: 13 *Speed: 12 *Luck: 4 *Defense: 12 *Magic Defense: 13 *Con: 10 *Mov: 8 Starting Items: Steel Sword (or Killing Edge, depending on which mode you're playing), Longbow, Short Bow, Orion's Bolt Category:Black Fang members Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters